


on this night, the universe stands still

by awesomems



Series: perceived loss [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: after thanos, bucky comes back.//third part of a series, but can be read alone
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: perceived loss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099943
Kudos: 13





	on this night, the universe stands still

**Author's Note:**

> again, written in june without a title, until now
> 
> title from "psychopathy" by whitechapel

he takes a step back, back from tony, and he all but collapses, falls to the ground and takes off his helmet as he looks around at the death and destruction they had finally realized was there after revelling in the victory of watching thanos and his army turn to dust, just as the people he loves did five years ago. they had won, but that didn’t mean it was without a price. 

the people he loves, they were here now, he saw them come out of strange’s portals, but he couldn’t go to them. he’s too tired, all the emotions he’s felt over the past few years, even more so as they planned and executed this final assault, have taken all the energy out of him. it’s over, so he breathes.

then there’s bucky. he walks over, alive and as well as he could possibly be after the fight that only just took place, and kneels down to steve’s level. he turns him to face him, takes one look at the lacerations on his face and says with a smile, “you never did walk away from a fight.”

he laughs softly and tries to say something about how how he doesn’t like bullies, or something serious like how he didn’t have anything to lose, but the tears are falling and it’s hard to say anything other than  _ bucky _ at this point. he holds on so tight like if he were to let go, bucky would disappear before his eyes again. “i missed you,” he says while choking back sobs. “it’s been so long. five years. i’ve had a headache for almost five years straight.”

bucky runs his hands through steve’s hair and speaks softly, “i’m sorry you had to go through that. but i’m here now.” steve pulls away when he finally runs out of tears to look at the sun coming out from behind the clouds created by war, one that was finally over. resting his head against bucky’s shoulder, he whispers, “everything hurts.” 

bucky hums and continues to hold him close, and because he can hear the smile in steve’s voice he teases, “yeah, well, you did get tossed around a bit out there.” 

“and i’m one of the lucky ones,” he sighs, and looks back to where pepper and rhodey are the ones left by tony, where he watches strange make them a portal out of there. facing the cost of war, even a victorious one, has always been part of the job, but this one feels different. nevertheless, he looks away eventually, into bucky’s arms, and they go home, something which hasn’t existed for steve for five years. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
